The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, oil needs to be supplied to a piston or a connecting rod which are parts configuring an engine of a vehicle, a valve adjust, and friction parts like bearings of each part for a smooth operation.
Therefore, an oil pan of which the upper portion is open is disposed at a lower portion of the engine to store oil and when the engine operates, an oil pump receiving power from a crank shaft is operated to supply the oil in the oil pan to each friction part.
The inside of the oil pan is provided with a suction pipe connected to an oil suction portion of the oil pump and a lower end of an oil pipe is connected to an oil strainer into which oil is sucked.
However, in the case of the existing oil pan, when a vehicle quickly turns or drives on a sloping road, the oil in the oil pan is concentrated to one side and therefore air is introduced into the oil strainer or oil is not supplied, such that an engine burning phenomenon may occur.
The contents described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.